circleofthreefandomcom-20200213-history
Wicca
Wicca 'is a modern pagan witchcraft religion which emerged in the west during the second half of the 20th century. Wicca holds a belief in two major deities: the God and the Goddess. Wicca holds many traditions, some including the practice of witchcraft and magick. All traditions of Wicca hold a strong veneration for nature, as it is believed by Wiccans that nature is sacred. Beliefs 'The God and the Goddess Wicca holds a belief in two central deities: the God and the Goddess. The God is viewd as the masculine aspect of The One, the sun and the sky, while the Goddess is associated as the female aspect, the earth and the moon. The God and the Goddess have been worshiped in many pagan traditions long before the foundation of Christianity. To most, the God and the Goddesses' names are not known, however some practitioners belive their names can range from Pan, Isis, Diana, etc. The God and the Goddess are seen as two equal halves to a whole. No deity is stronger or more prominent than the other. The God and the Goddess are worshiped equally by Wiccans. Along with the worship of the God and the Goddess, Wiccans revere the many aspects of the God and the Goddess such as other gods and goddesses. Wiccans will work with a specific deity that is associated with a specific sphere in accordance to their ritual, spell, etc. 'Magic' Magic, or magick, is the art of controlling things in the material world. On movies and television, magick has been mystified beyond its true ability. Although it may seem that magick can make things disappear and turn into different objects, Wiccans see magick as nothing more than a science. In other words, magick can only affect an object by which that object can already be affected by nature. 'Afterlife' Many Wiccans hold the belief in reincarnation, a belief that after death, the soul will find a new incarnation. Some belive that the soul will rest in a spirit world called the Summerland or Otherworld between lives. During this resting period in the Summerland, a soul can be contacted through means like seances or mediums and can walk through the veil that was thinned provided by a Wiccan holiday known as Samhain. Also during this time in the Summerland, a soul will reflect on its previous life, its memory will be erased of that life, and it will be reborn to start the cycle again. Holidays Wiccans have eight major holidays, also known as Sabbats, which is a time to celebrate the changing of the seasons. Each Sabbat has its own ritual and its own energy which Wiccans find sacred. *'Yule' is held on December 20 - 23 *'Imbolc '''is held on February 2 *'Ostra 'is held on March 19 - 22 *'Beltane 'is held on May 1 *'Midsummer 'is held on June 19 - 23 *'Laughnasadh 'is held on August 1 *'Mabon 'is held on September 21 - 24 *'Samhain '''is held on October 31 - November 1